Pink Is Stupid
by caylender
Summary: Mike has the ultimate plan to remedy Raph's anger issues, and Don is just trying to get some work done. A one shot for giggles. Please R&R!


I've had this baby in one of my notebooks for, well, years. I dunno why, but I was compelled to type it up and post it. :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the ninja turtles. But no one can sue me for the Dante reference because that was before copyrights! Whahaha!

* * *

><p>"Hey Donnie." Leo poked his head into Don's lab. "Splinter wants your help recording the finale of his 'stories'."<p>

Don sighed. He must have shown Master Splinter upwards of fifty times how to record it. What had he forgotten this time?

"Okay, thanks," Don replied as he set his roll of duck tape on the computer desk, and he scooted his chair away from it. He went and found his father seated on the couch, ready to indulge in his 'stories'. It only took Don a couple of minutes to realize that their old school VCR was unplugged.

"Is it ready, Donatello?"

"Umm, yes, you're all set, sensei."

"Good, good, I know that Cody will find out that his twin brother, Marco, married Jessica." The opening notes of the dramatic title clip sounded from the TV. "I think it will be a very satisfying conclusion." Splinter eagerly focused on the screen.

Don smiled. "Enjoy it, Master."

He left Splinter just as Cody burst onto the screen. Humming to himself, he readjusted himself in front of his computer when as luck would have it, a loud rapping on his door broke his concentration. The door jarred open, and Mikey's head popped into Don's lab. "Hey Donnie! Do you have a sec?"

Mikey took Dons silence as a definite yes and completely entered Don's lab. "You know how in bull fighting, bulls get angry by the color red?"

Don's eye ridges shot up. Why him?

"What if the same idea applies to Raph? Then we're just encouraging his anger problems by letting him wear his red bandanna!"

"Mikey, I don't-"

"So I was thinking!" Mikey interjected. "That PINK would-"

"Yo Mikey! You're not botherin' DONNIE here with your moronic idea?" Raph asked from where he stood leaning against Don's door with his arms crossed.

Uh oh, Don thought. That's an angry face.

"Donnie," Mikey's voice pleaded. "I reeeaaally do have a great idea!"

Raph took a couple of steps into the lab while Don began to inch towards the door.

"It's da stupidest thing I eve' heard!"

"It's your bandana color talking Raph! Don't let it control you!"

Don rubbed his eyes and crept out of the door.

"PINK IS STUPID!"

"TI'S A GOOD IDEA!"

Muttering to himself, Don strode into the kitchen for another cup of coffee. Leo handed him a clean mug, and he smirked at Don. "They're a little rowdy today."

Don shrugged, filling the mug with his vice. "No more than usual, I suppose. I just wish they would refrain from arguing in my lab. This may come as a surprise, but I actually have some work to do."

"They know better," Leo pointedly said. "Do you want me to go kick them out?"

"Don't bother. I estimate that they're almost done."

Sure enough, Mikey's squeals could no longer be heard. Don grinned knowingly and headed back to his lab. Maybe he could finally get something finished.

He didn't bother closing his door since it didn't seem to stop his siblings.

_A couple hours later_

Don frowned. Where did he leave the duck tape? He thought for some reason that he had left it on the desk, but he only saw a couple of old coffee mugs and random paper.

"Hey Don, have you seen Mikey? It's almost dinner, and we can't figure out where he is."

Don's head poked out from a microscope slide, and he looked at Leo. "No, but if you want, I can check with April."

"Alright, I'm going to go see if Raph knows anything."

Don slid out his shell cell, and he scrolled down to April's number in his contact menu. He grabbed one of his mugs, deciding to get a refill from the kitchen. As he walked to the door, he stepped on a small cylinder of cardboard, like the one you would find in the center of a toilet paper roll or a roll of duck tape. He causally grabbed the door knob and closed it behind him as he left.

Mikey frantically squirmed in his cocoon of duck tape, attached to Don's lab door. He wished he could scream and use every single vulgar word he knew, so that he could damn Raph to an existence in Dante's ninth consecutive circle of hell.

How long would it be until Raph told the others where he was imprisoned? Mikey stared at Don's computer desk helplessly and hoped that Raph would grow some sort of conscience soon.

Mikey couldn't help but regret saying the word 'pink'.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please. My furry meatball of a rabbit will sic you unless you review. :D<strong>


End file.
